I Spy Spooky Mansion
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. (He opens his mouth to speak again, but he is interrupted by Tattletail) Tattletail (From offscreen): Present for you! (The G-man looks down to his right as we cut to Tattletail on top of a package. Cut back to the G-man who grabs the package, unties the string that’s around it, and opens the lid. Only to find a CD case. He opens it to find a CD that’s labeled “Your next review”) G-man: Well, I’m always open for an opportunity! (The G-man inserts the CD into his computer, turns it on, and goes to the “My Computer” section. The CD turns out to be a game called “I Spy: Spooky Mansion”. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: I Spy? I love I Spy! For those who don’t know, I Spy originally started out as a book series where you had to find certain objects in a picture. Eventually, it went to PC games, Wii games, and even a TV series that I still love! So, let’s take a look at this one! What wonders will this game have? (Cut to the opening cutscene. The gates with the G-man’s name opens up as we cut to the front entrance where a skeleton with a red lantern opens the front door) Skeleton: Enter if you dare! (Cut back to the G-man looking scared) G-man: Uh… Okay? (Cut back to the game. The skeleton runs into the house as the door opens wide) Skeleton: You’re in for a scare! (Cut back to the G-man hiding behind his chair briefly. Cut back to the game) Skeleton (Laughing): You’re inside the house, now the fun can begin! Too bad you can’t get out the way you came in! (The front door slams shut as we cut back to the G-man) G-man: I don’t like where this is going… (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): So, basically, this is what the game is about. You have to escape this crazy skeleton’s house by playing I Spy riddles and two other bonus games hidden in the house. If anything moves or lights up, click on it! For instance, when I move my mouse over this curtain in the living room, it moves ever so slightly. That means that there’s an I Spy riddle or game to play. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, I said that there are two other games besides the I Spy riddles. But are they as good? Let’s find out! (Cut back to the game. The G-man is playing Mystery Bins) G-man (V.O): This game is called “Mystery Bins”. All you have to do is match the objects in a certain way. For example: the number twelve corresponds with a clock, a cat corresponds with a hat, and so on. If you win three times, you get a piece of a puzzle which I’ll explain its use later. (Cut to the Creepy Collections game) This one is Creepy Collections. It’s a game where multiple objects appear and disappear, and you have to click on the correct ones that match what’s already on there. Whether its shadows, eyes, or blocks, if you fill in all of the spaces, you win! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, I bet you’re wondering; “Yo, G-man! What’re the puzzle pieces for?” And to that, I say: How the hell did you get in my house?! But then I answer with this: (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Every time you complete an I Spy riddle or game, the skeleton will give you a puzzle piece. When you have all fifteen, go back to the front door and click on the picture frame that says Secret Message. Um… (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Point of advice: If you want to keep something a secret, don’t label it! I mean, just watch this sketch, you’ll see what I mean! (Cut to a sketch with the G-man as a robber walking through a house) Robber: Come on, where the hell is the money?! (He comes across a box that’s labeled as “Box of Money”) How can this not be a trap? (Cut back to the game. The message is complete) G-man (V.O): So we complete the message, and… Skeleton (V.O reading the message): It’s time to get out. Are you ready now? I wrote this message to show you how. Go to the room with a spider on the ceiling to find a room I’ve been concealing. Find three books on a shelf with a white head. Pull them in this order: Blue, green, then red. – Skeleton. (Cut to later in the game. The G-man pulls the blue book, and it makes a somewhat scary sound. The same thing happens with the green and red books and the white head as the bookshelf turns around to reveal that it’s a door that leads to a secret study. Cut to inside the study where the skeleton is) Skeleton: You read my message, I presume. And now you’re in my secret room! Ready to get back outside? Go through my window (The window opens) open wide! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man (V.O): So we escape the mansion, but the skeleton has another challenge for us! If you decide to go back in, (In sync with the Skeleton) a new adventure will begin! (Cut to the kitchen) This time, you have to collect ingredients for a shrinking soup by, what else? Playing I Spy riddles and games! But when you’ve got them all, you only use six of them! And half of them are already in the kitchen! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: If I go through the trouble of going through your house and playing your games, I expect everything to be used! (Cut back to the game. The shrinking soup is complete, but it looks questionable) G-man (V.O): Ew… (The player drinks the shrinking soup) G-man (V.O): Double ew… (The Skeleton opens the front door again) Skeleton: You’ve escaped my house again! Do you dare to come back in? There’s still something you’ve never seen; the plans to fix my ghost machine! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Uh… Triple ew? (Cut back to the game. We’re now in the cellar where the ghost machine is) G-man (V.O): Our third, final, and my favourite mission is about fixing the ghost machine by finding parts while playing I Spy riddles and games hidden throughout the house. You know, after the second time, you’d think this is a little repetitive… (Cut to later in the game where the machine is complete) Anyway, after we fix the machine, we can make our first six ghosts; Shadow, Graveyard, Tick Tock, Rusty, Meow, and Critter. After that, we’re able to make Get Out: Our seventh, and final ghost. Skeleton: To make ghost number 7, find the six that you know. First go to my secret room, and look for Shadow. (Cut to the secret room. the G-man clicks on Shadow and the ghost disappears while making a somewhat unnerving sound. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Okay, for a game that’s supposed to be for kids, that sounds is really creepy! Imagine playing this game and hearing that sound as a kid! (The sound plays again) Yeah, fucking terrifying! (Cut back to the game. The Get Out ghost is made) G-man (V.O): So after we make Get Out, we escape through the chimney, and that’s it! We beat the game! Skeleton: Through the mouse hole, and window, and chimney you’ve gone. This spooky night has ended. It’s almost dawn! The time has come to say good bye. (Cut back to the G-man with the skeleton still speaking) G-man and skeleton: I’ve/You’ve mastered this game of Spooky I Spy! (Cut back to the game. The gates close with “THE END” written on it. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: SO that was I Spy Spooky Mansion! It’s so scary, but it’s so much fun! It has two minigames that I don’t think appear in any other I Spy game, and on top of that, it’s fun to play over and over again! Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode